120415- Exchanging Embarrassment
athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:04 -- TA: eribus!..... AG: hey TA: so..... TA: uh..... AG: Hδws... Hδws it gδiηg? TA: ...... TA: good?..... TA: i..... TA: liked your picture?..... AG: Oh uh AG: Y-yeαh, Aαishα tδδk thαt δf me I guess AG: ... TA: i'll take the.... blame for.... that.... one..... AG: She shδwed me yδur picture AG: αηd uh TA: i.... know..... AG: if its αηy cδηsδlαtiδη... Yδu αre uh.. AG: Very cute.. AG: αηd uh AG: yeαh -- teasingAsperity TA blushes bright purple -- TA: thank you..... AG: Yδu were αs cute αs yδur ηαme implied TA: um..... TA: thank you?..... TA: i um..... AG: I'm... I'm sδrry if its cδmiηg δff αs α little δffhαηdly TA: didn't mean for her to bother you..... AG: Nδ, ηδ... Its uh, its fiηe TA: i.... tried to get her to stop......... AG: Just sδme teαsiηg δη my eηd is αll TA: i didn't.... want her.... to do that..... TA: i just wanted her to.... leave.... it alone?..... AG: Kηδwiηg her, she will keep it up fδr α while AG: I meαη, its gδδd, she's certαiηly δut δf her bαd mδδd TA: oh.... no..... AG: αt leαst, fδr α while TA: i didn't want that..... TA: just get her to diss the clowns.... again..... TA: well i guess.... i helped with that?..... TA: maybe..... TA: i don't know..... AG: Well I thiηk yδu did fiηe TA: okay..... AG: mδre thαη just fiηe, αs δdd αs it will be fδr me, yδu've certαiηly hαve helped iη sδme regαrd TA: she was scared of me..... TA: thought i had.... chucklevoodoos...... AG: Well... Yδu αre α highblδδd, it's tδ be expected iη sδme cαses AG: But... I kηδw yδu αreη't like em TA: i.... don't have them.... though?..... TA: the murdery thing kind of.... puts me close..... AG: Clδse, but ηδt clδse eηδugh AG: which is gδδd! AG: I thiηk TA: aaisha thinks that i might.... just not be.... aware of them yet?..... AG: It cδuld be the cαse AG: But I dδη't kηδw much αbδut it iη αηy regαrds TA: neither do.... i actually and it's my caste......... AG: I cδuld be αble tδ check if I hαd my bδδks, but thαt is ηδt the situαtiδη AG: Yδu kηδw, check fδr αηythiηg similαr I guess AG: ... TA: i could.... ask libby if she gets away from serios long enough..... TA: or.... the handmaidens i guess..... AG: Thαt wδuld be sδmethiηg yδu cαη try, certαiηly TA: maybe they'd.... have a book somewhere..... AG: the hαηdmαideηs might be yδur best bet AG: yδu seem tδ be δη gδδd terms with them AG: them αηd their cδδkies TA: one of them..... AG: δηe δf them, yes TA: i..... TA: i'd have to.... be careful......... AG: pleαse dδ be cαreful, iη αηy regαrd δf whαt yδu dδ TA: libby and the other.... handmaiden think that i.... will tear through the archives and destroy books..... AG: Mmm, thαt mαy be α prδblem theη AG: δh fuck... TA: ?..... AG: ... Aαishα.. She uh, keeps tαkiηg phδtδs δf me.. AG: ... TA: oh..... AG: She's uh TA: i wonder if she'd give them to me......... AG: reαlly tαkiηg iη the mδmeηt... AG: δh uh AG: well... I meαη AG: I cδuld αsk her tδ AG: If... If yδu'd like TA: maybe....?..... TA: the picture of you blushing was.... cute..... AG: I uh AG: wδw AG: uh AG: heh TA: flustered again?..... AG: Juuust slightly AG: mαybe AG: ... AG: yes.. TA: i can see..... TA: but that's..... TA: cute too..... TA: ?..... -- athanasyGerent AG sends the latest picures that Aaisha snapped of Eribus blushing -- AG: Sδ uh... There's thαt.. TA: oh noo......... TA: so cute..... AG: I uh.. AG: I.. um AG: fuckiηg AG: fuck TA: well maybe one day..... AG: UH AG: um -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:27 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus